


Rub you the right way

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Both types ;D, Flirting, Hand Job, Happy Ending, Kinkmeme, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: After hurting himself again while at work, Noctis finally gives in and takes his friend's advice to get a massage. But unbeknownst to him, the place and massage package his friend recommends comes with a special surprise.





	Rub you the right way

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme prompt found here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8721710#cmt8721710

Noctis was feeling nervous as he lays bare-ass on the massage table, save for a thin towel draped over his rear. He didn’t really like people touching him, especially strangers, but his friend had finally talked him into coming here after he pulled another muscle in his back. He gushed to Noct how revitalized and relaxed he felt after being treated there, then he went on about how beautiful the women were and that they were great with their hands. Noct doesn’t doubt they were, but he was too embarrassed to be seen let alone touched naked by a lady, so instead when he booked his appointment he requested a man. That will make this less awkward for him. There's a soft knock at the door before it is opened and in walks a man who Noct believes looks less like a masseuse and more like a bodyguard, or a pornstar. He was tall, muscled, had what appeared to be feathers tattooed down his arms, thick long brown hair tied up in a loose bun, a chiseled jaw with scruff, plump lips that form into a playful smile, and beautiful golden brown eyes. Oh shit, he was hot. Maybe he should have asked for a female. 

The man gives him a look over, smile still on his face. “Well, you look quite tense, but I guess that’s why you’re here. Gonna have to get a little rough to work all those knots out.” he says with a wink.

“O, okay.” Noct says meekly, crimson dusting his cheeks.

“Relax, just teasing you. I’ll make sure to be gentle.” the masseuse chuckles and brings a metal cart with an assortment of oils, lotions, and creams placed upon it. “My names Gladio by the way.”

“I’m Noctis.”

“All right, Noctis, just relax and let me make you feel amazing.” 

The brunette turns a dial on the wall that increases the sound of the serene music playing through the speakers and then grabs up a bottle of oil. He squirts a generous amount into his palm and then rubs his hands together to get them slick and warm. Large and surprisingly soft hands are laid across Noct’s back, slowly caressing down to just above his toweled covered behind and then kneaded back up with a little more pressure. Noctis lets a soft sigh escape his lips as he closes his eyes, melting from the exhilarating touches and the subtle yet soothing scent of lavender. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you do for a living?”

“College classes during the day, stock boy at a grocery store in the afternoon, and bartender at night.” Noct tells him and then coos when the man rolls his large thumbs in circles between his shoulder blades.

“Geez, no wonder you’re so tense. When do you ever relax?”

“When I’m sleeping. Mmm, feels good.” 

“Hmm, just wait, it’ll get much better later on.”

The two engage in small talk as Gladio continues working his hands into Noctis’ back, gently kneading out every little kink as he moves downward. He stops just as he comes to the towel, grabbing up the bottle of oil, then proceeding to draw his hands down his client’s leg. He caresses and rolls Noct’s thighs in his masterful hands, continuing the same motions as he works on his calf all the way to his toes. Without any trouble, due to his size, Gladio leans over the smaller man and works on his other leg, starting from his feet and slowly making his way upwards. Noctis’ breath hitches a bit, face heating up and heart racing when the masseuse places feather soft touches to his inner thighs, a place he just now remembered is a sensitive spot for him. Oh god, he’s getting turned on by this, he feels so embarrassed. But thankfully the large man either didn’t notice or care as he continues the massage, that is until he begins to remove the towel and gets taken aback by the yip his client makes. 

“Wow, sorry, should have said something before removing it.”

“Why would you remove it to begin with?” Noctis asks, looking slightly scandalized with his face flushed.

“Because you purchased the full-body massage package. And that includes your taut little behind.” 

The younger man begins to mumble bashfully. He probably should have looked up what the packaged contained instead of just going with his friend’s suggestion. Noct lets out a strained groan and lays back down, pressing his face into the pillow under him. 

“Go ahead.”

The towel is removed, exposing his ass to the slightly chilly air but they immediately warm up when an oiled up hand caresses across it. 

“Try not to tense up, and you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Out of all the asses I’ve seen, yours is the nicest.”

“You tell me I have nothing to be embarrassed about but then you say shit like that.”

“Hmm, just trying to get ya loosen up, have a little fun. Besides,” Gladio says, cupping the plump muscles in his hands and kneading them. “my clients don’t really ever talk to me unless it’s just to tell me to hurry up or say something crass when I’m finishing.”

“What type of clients do you normally get?” Noct asks, slowly relaxing himself more and finding he is starting to enjoy this more.

“Older women mostly, sometimes old businessmen, especially if they’re on the down-low.”

“What?” Noct questions, unsure of what that meant.

“It’s nothing.” he says and takes a soft tone. “They’re not the best clientele, but they tip great and that helps with my student loans.”

“You’re in college too?” Noctis asks, surprised.

“Yeah, Med School, on my fifth year. You know, you’re my youngest client, the young ones usually go for the ladies or the smaller male masseuses.”

“Ah, I picked you since you had an opening at this time and I felt it would be less embarrassing with a guy doing the massage.” Noct says and the lets out a subtle moan when oiled fingers brush close to a sensitive spot. 

Gladio lets out a soft chuckle. “And here I thought I was picked for my handsome good looks and magic hands.”

“Hmm, that may bring me back for the next time.”

“Ooh, a return client and we haven’t even got to the end part yet.”

Noctis furrows his brows, wondering what he meant but a gentle roll of Gladio’s large hands snaps him from his train of thought. The masseuse steps back from the table and grabs up the oil, looking back at him with a coy smile. 

“All right, onto your back now. Don’t give me that look, _‘full body massage’_.”

Noctis grunts and maneuvers himself where he has a hand cupped over his groin, trying to hide his half hard dick. Gladio snorts at him and plops the thin towel from before over his nether regions. He starts at Noct’s feet, stroking across each of his toes before moving up the front of his legs, getting to about mid-thigh and moving back down to his feet. Noctis looks down and watches as Gladio massages glistening oil into his skin, becoming mesmerized by the graceful movements and feeling as though each touch sends a thousand little pleasure sparks coursing through his body; most of it straight to his cock. He curses inwardly and tries to think of something revolting to make his hard-on go down; his portly old Calculus instructor stripping naked and dancing on a table, his great-uncle in that god-awful purple and gold speedo, the time his high school buddy ate all the marshmallows from a box of cereal while drunk and then vomited on the girl he was making out with. Those seemed to do the trick as his stiffy has gone down, but then Gladio cascades his hands across Noctis’ hips and up his wait, making him moan softly. And his boner returns with a vengeance. But the masseuse continues his task undeterred, massaging his hands into the man under him and tracing his subtle abs with his fingertips. Noct squirms a bit, biting his lip to try and keep the noises from spilling out.

“It’s alright, this happens all the time at this part.” Gladio coos with his deep sultry voice.

Noctis tries to ease his breathing back to a slow steady pace but when that man and his godly hands rub across his pecs and catch one of his nipples he can’t help but let out a gasp. Gladio smiles and continues up to his shoulders, working a little more roughly on them to get the remaining tenseness out. He then strokes back down, caressing every inch of the skin underneath and getting it nice and soft from the massage oil. Gladio adds a bit more of the oil to his palm and rubs them down Noctis’ arms, working into his muscles there and then down to his hands. He lathers each finger with the substance and then rubs circles against the back of Noct’s hands. The large man proceeds to massage back up his arms and to his shoulders, rolling his hands against them before slowly making his way back down his chest. Fingers teasingly trail down his stomach, coming just to his navel where Gladio kneads into the skin tenderly before sliding his hand down further, moving to his Apollo's belt and stopping where the thin fabric is pitched upwards. 

“Hmm, just about done, one last thing to take care of for you.” Gladio says and begins to slide off the towel. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Noct yelps and sits up, covering himself up with his hands. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“Finishing your massage.”

“You don’t massage that!”

Gladio furrows his brows. “Then why did you order the Royal Special? Those come with either oral sex or a handjob depending on the client's preference.” 

Noctis brain shuts down momentarily, then he regains his mental capacity. “Oh I am so going to fucking strangle him when I see him.” he groans and covers his face.

“Wait, so you didn’t know we perform sex services here legally?” 

“No.” Noctis mumbles out, deeply embarrassed.

“Oh,” Gladio begins and bites his lower lip. “well shit.” he says and then sighs. “Look, don’t worry about the tip and I’ll have them refund you back some of your money by telling them you were dissatisfied with my service and refused me at the end, okay? I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s fine, I should have checked up on what services were provided here.” Gods, know he was feeling worse than when he first came in. And he was still fucking hard. 

“I can leave if you want to take care of that by yourself, or I can get one of the girls to come in if you prefer. You can give them the money then.” 

“No, I-” Noct’s face goes red and his heart thumps rapidly in his chest. “What happens if a client is dissatisfied?”

“We don’t get paid, but if someone else completes it, then they get the remaining money. Plus we lose privileges or possibly get fired if it’s really bad.”

Noctis feels something pull in his chest as he eyes the large man fidget about bashfully. It’s, sort of cute. And now he’s starting to feel bad for him. So Noct takes a deep breath and slowly exhales, trying to become less tense. “You, you can finish.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, you did a great job on everything else and I want you to get paid fully for your services.” he says and rubs at his neck. “Gods this is embarrassing.”

Gladio chuckles softly and turns a darker shade of pink. “Okay. Oral or handjob?”

“Just a handjob.”

The masseuse nods and reaches his hand out to pull the towel aside. He gently takes hold of Noctis’ member and strokes him with his oiled hand, getting a soft moan from the younger man. Noctis eyes close slightly and he relaxes himself as his dick is worked gently. His head lulls back as Gladio begins to twist his hand as he pumps up and down, his breathing picking up considerably. He gasps out sharply as a thumb caresses across his tip, it momentarily teasing against the slit before the man resumes his stroking. Noctis opens his eyes and looks to the man in front of him, scanning across his face and settling on his lips, getting the urge to want to press his against them. Amber eyes peer into Sapphire blue ones and Noctis feels his heart skip a beat. But then his body heats up and he grips the side of the table, trembling all over, he then lets out a soft cry and comes as Gladio continues stroking him through it. He pants softly as the larger man begins to slow down before completely stopping and grabbing a towel to wipe up the mess. Noctis comes out of his haze and wipes at his brow before looking at the man before him.

“Well, that was, something new.”

“Yeah.” Gladio says, looking bashful again. 

“But, I, liked the massage. It felt good on my sore muscles. I think I might just come back.” he says, blushing hard. “For just a regular massage though.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Gladio says and smiles softly. “I’ll let you get dressed and meet you up at the front desk then.”

“Okay.” Noct says, face still flush. 

Once Gladio leaves the room, Noctis lets out a deep sigh, trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened. It was embarrassing to say the least and he’s still going to kick his friend’s ass when he sees him next. But all in all, he decides that maybe it wasn’t entirely bad and maybe, just maybe, a different type of happy ending can come from this endeavor. 

“Hmm, what’s this?” Gladio asks, looking at the sticky note handed to him.

“Well I know it’s a bit out of order, but I was thinking maybe I could buy you some drinks sometime? Maybe we can hang out?”

The playful smile from before returns. “Make an honest man out of me?”

“Hmm, maybe.” Noct says, face slightly flush but he lets a genuine smile slip out.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Gladio says and pockets the number. 

“So can I schedule you for another appointment?” the desk clerk asks.

Noct looks to Gladio fondly. “Yeah, same time next week, with the same masseuse.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and talk with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
